My Princess
by Maritha El Sephira
Summary: Erza adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan Fiore, sedangkan Jellal adalah putra dari seorang pembunuh bayaran. / Jellal, maafkan aku / Erza, aku tidak percaya kau membohongiku selama ini / Jellal, aku sungguh mencintaimu / Maaf, Erza, perasaanku padamu kini sudah berubah / RnR?


Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Jerza Fanfic : My Princess © Maritha El Sephira

Pair : Jellal Fernandez x Erza Scarlet

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : AU – OOC – Typo (maybe)

Summary :

Erza adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan Fiore, sedangkan Jellal adalah putra dari seorang pembunuh bayaran. / Jellal, maafkan aku / Erza, aku tidak percaya kau membohongiku selama ini / Jellal, aku sungguh mencintaimu / maaf, Erza, perasaanku padamu kini sudah berubah / RnR?

— HAPPY READING —

* * *

Salju turun dengan lebatnya, menyebabkan pohon-pohon berubah warna menjadi putih. Seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung, terduduk di atas sebuah kursi sambil menjahit. Karena tidak sengaja, jarinya tertusuk jarum dan berdarah. Darah itu pun menetes ke atas jarum yang dipakai sang ratu untuk menjahit. Melihat itu, muncullah sebuah keinginan aneh di benak sang ratu.

"Jika, bayiku lahir nanti, aku ingin dia mempunyai rambut merah, dan sifat yang kuat seperti jarum" sang ratu berkata dalam hati.

* * *

Setelah beberapa bulan setelah itu, sang ratu melahirkan. Anak yang lahir itu adalah seorang bayi perempuan dengan rambut merah.

"Istriku, anak kita sudah lahir. Kau mau menamakannya siapa?" Sang raja menimang putri kecilnya itu.

"Titania" sang ratu membelai kepala sang putri.

"Titania? Nama yang cantik. Aku akan menambahkan Erza di belakangnya, bagaimana?" Sang raja bertanya pada istrinya.

"Sempurna" sang ratu tersenyum kecil. "Selamat datang ke dunia, Titania Erza Fiore, putri dari kerajaan Fiore"

* * *

**8 tahun telah berlalu.**

"Ibu, aku membawakanmu ini" seorang gadis kecil berambut merah tersenyum pada seorang wanita yang tengah terbaring lemah. Ditangan sang gadis kecil, terdapat sebuah apel merah.

"Terima kasih, sayang" wanita itu tersenyum, sambil menatap putri semata wayangnya itu.

Wanita itu hendak memakan apel merahnya, tetapi tiba-tiba, nafasnya sesak. Dia memegang dadanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ibu, ibu kenapa?" Sang gadis kecil berambut merah terlihat khawatir sambil menatap ibunya. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan air.

"E-erza, sayang, jangan menangis. Kau harus kuat. Mungkin ibu takkan lama lagi akan pergi, tapi kamu harus tetap kuat ya" sang ibu mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Ibu, ibu! Jangan pergi!" Erza menangis.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Ibu akan pergi, dan ibu tak mau melihat wajahmu sedang menangis. Kau adalah anak ibu yang kuat" sang ibu tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup kedua matanya—

—untuk selamanya.

* * *

"Hyaaa~" seorang gadis berumur 10 tahun sedang bermain dengan sebuah pedang. Dia terlihat begitu ahli melakukannya.

"Titania, bukankah lebih baik kau belajar berdansa, dari pada belajar menggunakan pedang seperti ini? Kau harus belajar untuk menjadi seorang putri yang anggun, kau tahu?" Sang aja menatap gadis kecil yang berada di depannya ini.

"Kata ibu, aku harus menjadi kuat, karena itu, aku harus terus berlatih" sang putri tidak menatap ayahnya sama sekali. Sang raja hanya menghela nafas, dan masuk ke dalam istana.

Sesampainya di dalam istana, seorang perempuan paruh baya segera menuangkan teh ke dalam sebuah cangkir.

"Sepertinya, sedikit teh dapat membantu" perempuan itu menyodorkan cangkir itu pada sang raja.

"Ah, Minerva, aku harap Titania dapat seanggun dirimu" sang raja menyeruput teh itu.

"Oh, raja, saya hanyalah dayang istana, tidak pantas disandingkan denga tuan putri" Minerva berkata dengan rendah hati.

"Tidak, kau memiliki sikap anggun itu. Aku harap Titania bisa sepertimu" sang raja terlihat berpikir.

"Maaf bila saya lancang, tapi, mungkin, yang tuan putri butuhkan adalah seorang ibu" Minerva tersenyum, licik.

"Kau benar. Dan aku rasa kaulah orang yang tepat" raja menatap Minerva.

"Apa maksud anda?" Minerva berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kaulah yang akan menggantikan sang ratu"

* * *

Minerva telah menjadi ratu. Dia selalu bersikap baik, tapi dibalik semua itu, dia berusaha membunuh sang raja dan sang putri.

Sang raja telah masuk ke perangkapnya. Setiap hari, Minerva akan memberikan teh, tapi raja tidak tahu kalau teh itu telah diberi racun yang membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

Lama-kelamaan, tubuh sang raja makin melemah dan akhirnya, dia pun meninggal.

Sang putri, Erza, sangat bersedih, tapi dia teringat pesan ibunya agar menjadi kuat.

Minerva, sebagai ratu, menjadi pemimpin di kerajaan Fiore. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan Erza dengan cara, menyuruh seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh Erza.

Hari itu, Erza diajak ke sebuah hutan oleh pembunuh bayaran itu. Erza mengiyakan ajakannya karena Minerva menyuruhnya.

Sesampainya di hutan, sang pembunuh bayaran itu, dengan cepat, mengikat Erza di sebuah pohon. Dia sudah menyiapkan pisau yang akan dipakai untuk membunuh sang putri, tapi dia heran, karena Erza tidak terlihat takut sama sekali.

"Hey, kau kenapa tidak takut?" Sang pembunuh itu bertanya.

"Ibuku bilang, aku harus kuat" Erza menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sang pembunuh menjadi iba, dan melepaskan ikatannya.

"Ayo ke tempatku. Di istana sudah tak aman lagi" sang pembunuh membawa Erza ke rumahnya.

* * *

"Ayah! Kenapa ayah lama pulang?" Seorang anak laki-laki segera menghampiri ayahnya.

"Ayah ada tugas. Lihat, ayah bawakan kamu teman" sang ayah menunjukkan Erza pada anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Hai! Namaku Jellal Fernandez. Aku anak dari tuan Fernandez. Senang bertemu denganmu" Jellal mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-aku Titania Erza..." Erza ragu-ragu mengucapkan nama belakangnya.

"Titania Erza siapa?" tanya Jellal ingin tahu. "Atau, nama depanmu Titania, dan nama belakangmu Erza?"

"Jellal, dia tidak punya nama belakang" sang ayah menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, dan Erza hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan terima kasih.

"Oh, begitu. Boleh kuberi kau nama belakang?" Jellal tersenyum, sedangkan Erza hanya mengangguk.

"Um...coba kupikir..." Jellal terlihat berpikir.

"Aha! Scarlet. Titania Erza Scarlet. Bagus, kan?" Jellal menyengir.

"Scarlet?" Erza terlihat bingung.

"Iya, itu warna dari rambutmu" Jellal mengelus kepala Erza pelan.

"Nama yang bagus" Erza tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, dia tinggal dengan kita, yah?" Jellal menatap ayahnya.

"Tentu saja" ayahnya mengangguk.

"Asik!" Jellal berteriak kegirangan.

* * *

"Ayo, Erza! Kamu pasti bisa!" Jellal menyemangati Erza.

"Mudah bagimu. Kau sudah terlalu ahli" Erza mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sepasang manusia ini tengah berlatih pedang. Mereka sudah berlatih selama 2 jam, tapi tidak sekalipun pedang Erza dapat menyentuh Jellal.

Karena kesal, Erza menyerang Jellal, dan kali ini Jellal tidak dapat menghindar.

_"Slaaash"_

Pedang Erza mengiris lengan Jellal.

"Jellal, kau tidak apa-apa?" Erza menghampiri sang pria berambut biru itu dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat panik. Dia langsung melempar pedangnya dan menghampiri Jellal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Erza. Tenanglah" Jellal memberikan sebuah senyuman, agar perempuan berambut merah ini tidak khawatir.

"Lenganmu terluka. Ayo ke dalam" Erza menuntun Jellal untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

"Sudah. Bagaimana?" Erza memandang Jellal.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat, tanganku baik-baik saja" Jellal menggerakkan tangannya yang kini terbalut perban.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud melukaimu. Aku, aku hanya..." Erza menatap Jellal dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ayolah, Erza. Tak usah merasa bersalah. Aku baik-baik saja, kok" Jellal tersenyum.

"Lagipula, ini ulang tahunmu yang ke delapan belas. Seharusnya kau tidak bersedih" Jellal menambahkan.

"Ulang tahunku?" Erza bingung.

"Ya ampun, Erza! Kau tidak ingat ulang tahunmu sendiri?" Jellal menatap Erza seakan-akan Erza adalah seorang alien yang baru saja tiba di Bumi.

"Wajar kan kalau aku lupa. Lagipula, darimana kau tau hari ulang tahunku?" Erza bertanya.

"Kau kan pernah memberitahuku waktu itu" Jellal menjawab.

Erza tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya, dan berkata, "aku harap tuan Fernandez ada disini bersama kita"

Jellal ikut menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya kau benar. Andai saja, aku tau kenapa Ayah dibunuh. Ah! Aku benci keluarga kerajaan!" Jellal mengepalkan tangannya. Mata Erza membulat mendengarnya.

**ERZA'S POV**

Andai kau tau penyebabnya, Jellal. Penyebabnya adalah aku. Andai dia membunuhku waktu itu, Ratu Minerva tidak akan memberikan hukuman mati itu padanya. Andai dia tidak menyelamatkanku, dia pasti masih berada di sini denganmu.

Maafkan aku, Jellal. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu yang sebenarnya. Bahwa akulah putri Fiore, bahwa akulah penyebab ayahmu dibunuh.

Maafkan aku, Jellal.

**NORMAL POV**

"Tapi, ini hari ulang tahunmu, jadi ayo kita bersenang-senang" Jellal tersenyum ceria, sambil menarik tangan Erza.

* * *

Mereka mengunjungi beberapa tempat dan membeli beberapa barang. Acara belanja pun berakhir dengan Jellal yang membelikan Erza gulali merah muda.

"Jadi, apa kau senang dengan perayaan ulang tahunmu?" Jellal bertanya. Kini, mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tengah.

"Ya. Begitulah" Erza tampak malas.

"Oh, iya. Aku masih punya satu hadiah lagi" Jellal menyengir, sedangkan Erza menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa itu?" Erza bertanya.

"Tutup matamu" Erza mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian menutup matanya.

Jellal tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Erza. Perlahan-lahan, dikecupnya bibir Erza. Karena terkejut, Erza membuka matanya. Jellal pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Je-jellal?" Pipi Erza merona.

"Erza, aku mencintaimu. Apakah kau mencintaiku juga?" Jellal menatap Erza dalam.

"Je-jellal, a-aku..." Erza bingung harus berkata apa.

"Tenang, Erza. Kau tidak harus menjawab sekarang" Jellal berusaha tersenyum, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kecewa dari wajahnya.

Jellal beranjak dari kursi, tapi Erza menarik tangannya, sehingga dia jatuh dan mendarat tepat diatas Erza.

"A-aku mencintaimu juga, Jellal" wajah Erza merona saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Erza segera mencium bibir Jellal. Jellal sedikit kaget, tapi dia kemudian membalas ciuman itu. Mereka pun berciuman cukup lama, tapi karena kebutuhan oksigen, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Erza" Jellal memeluk Erza yang kini duduk dipangkuannya. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut merah Erza.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jellal" Erza mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jellal.

* * *

Di istana, ratu Minerva sedang duduk di atas singgasana.

"Yang Mulia, kami telah menemukan tempat dimana putri Titania bersembunyi" seorang prajurit melapor.

"Bagus. Besok kita jemput dia" Minerva tersenyum. "Titania Erza Fiore. Aku akan menjemputmu"

* * *

"Wah, Erza! Ini kemenanganmu yang ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini" Jellal terengah-engah.

"Ya. Sepertinya, aku sudah bertambah kuat" Erza menatap pedang yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang lama-kelamaan makin mendekat. Dari jauh terlihat bayangan beberapa orang yang tengah menunggangi kuda, dan akhirnya, orang-orang itu berhenti tepat di depan Erza dan Jellal.

"Halo, tuan putri. Masih ingat kepada saya?" Seorang wanita menghampiri Erza.

"Ratu Minerva? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jellal menatap wanita itu.

"Tentu saja, menjemput sang putri. Apa lagi?" Minerva menatap Erza.

"Tuan putri? Erza, kamu..." Jellal tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tangannya mengepal.

"Jellal, maafkan aku" mata Erza berkaca-kaca.

"Erza, aku tidak percaya kau membohongiku selama ini" Jellal menatap kekasihnya ini dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Jellal..."

"Cukup! Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang" Jellal hendak pergi.

"Hei, kau Jellal Fernandez?" Minerva menatap Jellal.

"Ya" jawab Jellal singkat.

"Apa kau mau tau mengapa ayahmu dihukum mati?" Minerva tersenyum. Jellal memandangnya ingin tau, sedangkan Erza mulai khawatir.

"Ayahmu tidak mampu melaksanakan tugasnya. Dan kau tahu apa tugasnya? Tugasnya, membunuh putri ini" Minerva menunjuk Erza sambil menatap Jellal.

"Jellal..." Erza menyentuh pundak Jellal.

"Lepaskan! Aku membencimu, Erza!" Jellal segera berlari menjauh.

**JELLAL'S POV**

Dasar pembohong! Bagaimana bisa aku tertipu olehnya?

Erza. Nama itu adalah nama dari orang yang paling kucintai sekaligus paling kubenci.

Aku mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang pernah kulewati bersamanya. Senyumnya, matanya, rambut merahnya, semuanya. Aku mencintainya, tapi aku tak percaya kalau dialah yang menyebabkan ayahku meninggal.

Aku sampai di depan rumah. Kubuka pintu perlahan, dan tatapanku tertuju pada bingkai foto di atas meja.

Aku mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menatapnya. Dia sedang tersenyum disampingku yang juga sedang tersenyum. Lengan ayah merangkul tanganku dan tangannya.

Aku tak kuat melihat foto itu, dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai hingga bingkai itu pecah.

Aku hendak pergi ke kamarku, sampai sebuah lemari kecil berwarna hijau menarik perhatianku. Seingatku, lemari itu milik ayahku. Semasa hidupnya dulu, dia tak pernah memperbolehkan siapa pun melihat isi lemari itu.

Karena penasaran, aku berjalan mendekati lemari kecil yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Aku mencoba membuka lemari itu dengan memutar gagangnya, tapi sia-sia. lemari itu dikunci. Kulirik pedangku yang tergeletak di lantai. Aku pungut pedang itu dan segera menebas pintu lemari itu hingga terlepas.

Kulihat isinya. Sebuah pistol berwarna emas terletak disana. Aku segera menggenggam pistol itu.

"Ini pasti pistol yang digunakan ayah untuk membunuh" pikirku dalam hati. Senyum licik pun muncul di wajahku.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Di istana, Erza dan Minerva sedang berada di sebuah ruangan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kembali?" Erza menatap Minerva dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku menjadi ratu hanya sampai kau berumur 18 tahun. Jadi, kau harus menjadi ratu" Minerva menjawab santai.

"Tapi, kau membunuh ayahku untuk menjadi ratu, kan? Kau juga berusaha menyingkirkanku karena kau mau menjadi ratu, kan?" Erza bingung dengan wanita di depannya ini.

"Itu dulu. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin menjadi wanita biasa yang menikmati hidupnya" Minerva menundukkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, aku menyesal membunuh Fernandez"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia...menyadarkanku" Minerva tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Erza menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sebelum dia meninggal, dia memintaku untuk menceritakan segalanya pada anaknya. Dia juga berkata kalau aku harus membawamu kembali. Entah kenapa, sejak itu aku tersadar akan semua kesalahanku. Senyuman terakhirnya itu yang telah menyadarkanku" Minerva tertunduk.

"Senyuman?" Erza menatap Minerva yang masih menunduk.

"Ya. Bahkan, di hari terakhirnya dia masih bisa tersenyum" Minerva tersenyum kecil.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membunuh ayahmu dan juga telah berusaha membunuhmu. Aku mengerti kalau kau tak dapat memaafkanku" Minerva berlutut di depan Erza.

"Tak apa. Itu semua sudah berlalu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu" Erza tersenyum dan segera dibalas oleh Minerva.

"Tapi aku belum!" Teriakan seorang pria menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua.

Sebuah peluru melesat ke punggung Minerva, dan dengan cepat menembus dadanya. Minerva terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian, dia menutup matanya dan terbaring di lantai dengan darah yang terus mengucur keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Minerva!" Erza memeluk tubuh Minerva yang sudah tak bernyawa. Matanya menatap sesosok pria yang baru saja menembakkan peluru itu.

"Je-jellal, kenapa?" Erza bicara dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku hanya ingin membalas kematian ayahku dengan cara..." Jellal menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, tapi kemudian melanjutkannya. "Membunuh setiap orang yang menyebabkannya meninggal" Jellal mengarahkan pistol berwarna emas itu ke arah Erza.

"Jellal, aku sungguh mencintaimu" Erza menangis menatap pria yang dicintainya sudah berubah.

"Maaf, Erza, perasaanku padamu kini sudah berubah. Aku sudah tak mencintaimu. Kini aku membencimu" Jellal menarik pelatuk pistolnya, tapi Erza dapat menghindar dari peluru yang hampir membunuhnya itu.

"Jellal! Aku minta maaf aku tak bermaksud untuk..."

"Cukup, Erza! Aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu lagi!" Jellal berusaha menembak Erza dengan pistol dalam genggamannya lagi.

Erza segera mengambil pedang yang terpajang di dinding. Dia menggunakan pedang itu untuk menangkis peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan Jellal.

Jellal masih tak menyerah. Dia menembakkan peluru lebih banyak dan lebih cepat.

_"Duaar"_

Sebuah peluru mengenai perut Erza. Erza membulatkan matanya, lalu terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi berlutut.

Jellal ingin pergi, tapi dia melihat Erza yang memegang perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Erza! Maafkan aku!" Jellal memeluk tubuh Erza yang semakin lemah.

Erza mengelus wajah Jellal dengan lembut, dan berkata, "Jellal, aku selalu mencintaimu. Tak peduli apa yang kau lakukan, aku selalu mencintaimu"

"Erza, aku mencintaimu juga. Kau harus bertahan" Jellal menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Erza, hendak membawanya pergi.

"Tidak, Jellal. Sudah terlambat untukku. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan saat-saat terakhirku denganmu" Erza tersenyum lemah, sedangkan Jellal menangis.

Jellal mencium bibir Erza dan memeluk perempuan itu. Dia melepas ciumannya, dan menatap wajah Erza yang tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan, mata Erza mulai tertutup, dan nafasnya mulai berhenti. Dia telah meninggal. Putri dari kerajaan Fiore itu telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

* * *

Seorang pria berambut biru tengah berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan dengan tulisan 'Titania Erza Fiore'. Pria itu segera mengambil pedangnya, dan mulai mengukir sesuatu di batu nisan itu. Kini, tulisan Fiore telah tercoret, dan digantikan dengan tulisan 'Scarlet'.

**JELLAL'S POV**

Erza, mengapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku minta maaf. Aku membiarkan rasa benci tumbuh dihatiku saat itu, sehingga aku melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku.

Aku mengangkat pedang yang tadi kupakai untuk mengukir di atas batu nisan ini. Aku mengarahkan pedang itu ke tanganku.

Apa alasanku untuk hidup, jika kau sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi?

Aku berusaha mengiris tanganku sendiri, tapi usahaku terhenti.

Aku melihatmu. Aku melihatmu kini berdiri di depanku. Rambut merahmu melambai-lambai. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu.

"Erza?" Aku menatapmu dengan tatapan rindu.

"Jellal, aku tidak pergi. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan selalu disisimu" katamu sebelum akhirnya kau menghilang. Aku tersenyum.

**Kini aku mengerti**

**Kau** **takkan** **meninggalkanku**

**Kau akan selalu hidup**

**Dalam hatiku**

**Kenangan yang kita lalui bersama**

**Takkan pernah kulupakan**

**Senyumanmu**

**Tatapanmu**

**Perkataanmu**

**Takkan dapat kulupakan**

**Aku** **kan selalu mencintaimu**

**Walau ragamu sudah tak ada disisiku**

**Tapi, aku masih dapat merasakan kehadiranmu**

**Karena kau akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku**

**Aku akan menjadi kuat**

**Aku akan kuat menjalani hidup ini**

**Karena kutahu kau akan selalu bersamaku**

* * *

A/N :

Halo, minna-san! Saya kali ini membuat fanfic Jellal x Erza, yang terinspirasi dari cerita 'Snow White'. Maaf kalo judulnya gak cocok, soalnya saya sendiri bingung mau judulnya apa #plak

Terimakasih bagi para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca :) Akhir kata, mohon REVIEW nya! ^^

~Maritha El Sephira~

(4 October 2013)


End file.
